America Helping America, Inc. (AHA) is a private not for profit, 501 - 3 certified CBO working in HIV/AIDS Education, Prevention, Counseling and Case Management, working in the Miami Dade Count area, where Latinos are a very affected group. Hispanic AIDS Foundation, Inc. (HAF) is a not for profit CBO offering Eastern and Western Medical services to people with HIV/AIDS in our area. The objective of this application is to establish a direct connection between the Facilities (America Healthing America, Inc., and Hispanic AIDS Foundation, Inc.), health professionals and our clients with the Internet. Global opportunities to exchange scientific information about the HIV/AIDS problems and possible solutions will address Education, Prevention, Care and Treatments, Social Acceptance and other topics very important for those involved in these endeavors. This is not only for gaining access to the latest information, but also to allow us to contribute to the pool of exchanging information to support others worldwide. The clients will benefit from learning to use Internet tools and resources and having the opportunity to communicate with other peers in the world. This will contribute to a great therapy among infected and/or affected. All funds received in this Grant will be used to develop a linkage between AHA and HAF involving our clients, with the rest of the Internet recipients and providers. To have this available to all facilities, we are obtaining a DSL (High Speed Internet Access) through Bell South. To promote a more efficient Internet resource, with optimal use, all participants will receive basic training classes and on-going support. Advance training will be available and provided as needed. All funds are requested to maintain and support this application and the implementation of training. AHA together with HAF are preparing to assume all cost to maintain the Internet connection beyond the first project year.